


Into a new year

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Angst, Office Party, Office Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Every year, CCRP had a New Year’s Eve party where all employees and their possible plus ones were invited to celebrate yet another hopeful successful year. Every year, Sam failed to come along with his wife and Charlotte came unchaperoned. She played the part of the mellow devoted spouse so well no one ever guessed how slighted she was. Ted alone knew of her being bothered, Ted alone saw past the courtesies and gentle chatter, small talk about this and that and nothing and everything.Ted & Char find a little moment together in some empty room to celebrate the New Year.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Into a new year

Every year, CCRP had a New Year’s Eve party where all employees and their possible plus ones were invited to celebrate yet another hopeful successful year. Every year, Sam failed to come along with his wife and Charlotte came unchaperoned. She played the part of the mellow devoted spouse so well no one ever guessed how slighted she was. Ted alone knew of her being bothered, Ted alone saw past the courtesies and gentle chatter, small talk about this and that and nothing and everything.

He was a less demure party guest, at any rate. Bill was replenishing the snack table with everything homemade and healthy, Paul was standing in a corner awkwardly chatting with Charlotte, Melissa was making the rounds asking everyone what resolutions they thought of making for the coming new year, but Ted was having _fun_. He had always been the life of the party, he supposed, though at CCRP Mr Davidson topped him in that regard, dancing wildly and lasciviously with his wife for all to see − despite their laughter, no one was a willing witness here. Only Ted’s moves might have outdone them if it weren’t for their advantage of number.

"Hey, Charlotte!" He called out. "Charlotte, come, come!"

His voice was more slurry than typical. He had had a few more drinks than her, a fact which left him very unbothered but which seemed to be noticed by her acutely as he dragged her to the dance floor with him.

"Ted," she muttered to him, though he could barely hear her over the music and was more reading her lips than listening to her − her lovely, soft, pretty lips. "You’re making a fool of yourself."

"Uh huh," he nodded, grinning. "And I’m taking you with me."

To her credit, she let him lead the dance and though her moves were much less bold than his, nothing quite too daring for a good little Christian wife, she gave a better show than he had expected and they were both panting with excitement by the end of the song. He laughed. By the look in her eyes, he could see that the dancing had left her wanting to get acquainted with his body in a whole other different way than on the dancefloor and they stared at each other, trapped in a desire that had to wait. It didn’t have to wait long, though.

"Five minutes," he said in a low voice. "Outside the hall."

They parted like two coworkers, each going about their own business. In the corner of his eye, he saw her go compliment Bill for something, probably the cooking. Leaving together was ill timing and he left first, pretending to take a break to go pee or something − nobody cared. Ted loved to be noticed, but that didn’t mean everyone always noticed him.

Charlotte was even more subtle. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought her on her way to getting more snacks for the table, even perhaps going home before the end of the party, too tired. She hid her secrets from everyone, but not from him and when she turned to him with a grin as wicked as sin, he saw the whole of her as well as ever.

"Lost on your way out, ma’am?" He joked, catching her by the waist to pull her close.

She giggled into the kiss, which made it all the more delicious. If anyone were to leave that room and see them… But no one did and their little lies were for them alone to enjoy. She was so lovely, too, in one of her fancier dresses, modest as a housewife from the 50s but as wanton in demeanor as any willing woman from any age at any time. There was a way humans worked at their horny ways and filled the holes that needed a good filling through all eras. Charlotte pushed him back to the wall and pressed herself close, parting her legs to take his between them and Ted wondered if she would have had him right then and there if she’d had her way.

"The meeting room on the third?" He asked and she nodded, torn between reluctance and eagerness to get there.

They made a race to the elevator and in there, mirrors on both sides reflected to infinity the way her leg hooked around his hips, how her dress hiked up her thighs, the sloppy but so terribly famished kisses she begged from him. A few seconds of bliss were cut short by the ping of the elevator and the door of the meeting room slammed shut behind them without a care in the world.

"Oh, Ted…"

In here, the kisses were even fiercer and Charlotte was all merriment as her lips veered to his neck to suck hard on the skin, enough for him to yelp from more sharp pain than he had expected. This made her laugh and she was a fit of giggles and snorts as she sank to her knees in front of him and crawled along as he took a few steps backwards to sit against the closest table.

"Don’t…" Her hands clutched Ted’s belt and she held on tight. "Don’t run from me!"

Her numb fingers couldn’t work fast enough to catch up with her eager lips, kissing him open mouthed through the fabric of his khakis. His mind was hazy, a little bit foggy but he was wide awake, focused solely on the points of contact. Charlotte was grinning naughtily.

"Never," he said and let out a sharp huff when the belt was hastily unbuckled and Charlotte’s hands wrapped around him − she always poured herself whole in their encounters, not one ounce of restraint once the gate was opened. "You… fuck… You know I wouldn't…"

She took him in her mouth as deep as she could, getting him harder, groaned at the sensation of him soon rock hard at her lips. Ted had never understood why Sam wasn’t just taking the advances of his wife. Surely, if she was this eager with a dick on the side, how much more with the husband she loved and craved?

"You’re so good, Ted," she said in a slur between wet, shameless bobs of her head. "Your…" She giggled at herself. "Your dick is so good."

He huffed out some horny sound − what would the team think if they found them here in such a position? But everyone was at the party upstairs on the function hall of the last floor and there wasn’t a soul left here to catch them giving the past year a flourishing finish. Charlotte had all the enthusiasm a lonely wife might have, so determined to please and to pleasure. Truly, what was Sam thinking neglecting such a jewel, Ted thought after a particularly delicious caress of her wet lips at the head of his dick. But the husband was leaving his treasure unattended and she was for Ted alone to enjoy all they both wanted. One last time, hopefully the foreboding of many secretive fucks across the new year too.

"It’s… It’s so much better," she said, her words marking the sensitive skin like a kiss, so close her lips, "than all the others."

Her mouth was on him again and she took him whole, so deep her eyes were watering a little when they looked up at Ted with a teasing glint to them. Fuck.

"Th-the others?"

She nodded with some coyness. The dick popped out wetly and she held it against her cheek, nuzzling it almost tenderly, if she wasn’t so famished for it too. Her free hand pushed underneath his shirt to flatten against his stomach. At another time, Ted might have flexed his abs to impress or amuse her.

"The banker, the butcher, the mailman," she listed off and with each item tapped her fingers on his skin gently, "the therapist, _you_ … You’re the best of all, Teddy."

He no longer knew how to breathe, he barely understood how his heart beat for him to live on, how his legs still kept him upright. Other men. Four of them, perhaps more. He supposed it was easier to cheat the second time than the first, and the third time even more so, and Charlotte did like to take the path of least resistance. To compete against the absentee husband was something, but to have to share her with a handful of others he had no knowledge of was an entirely different matter. And to convince her to leave Sam suddenly no longer seemed as easy a task as before, if there were others to urge her to do the same for themselves. The very thought of Charlotte with another man sent him into a fury he could not control nor understand. His stomach churned with something bitter and he almost wanted to puke.

"Oh, _fuck you_ ," he spat out before he could stop himself.

But Charlotte, delightfully tipsy Charlotte misunderstood. Her hand was perhaps as skilled as her lips as she pumped him so hard, looking up at him with the tenderest of horny smiles.

"Yes," she muttered, "Yes, fuck me."

The anger, the hurt fueled the passion he had felt but a moment ago and he pushed her there on the table flat on her stomach. To entice and excite him, she wriggled her ass, let out a snort, but Ted’s hands caught her hips to still her. His mind so cloudy merely a moment ago was now as sharp as ever as the terrible reality of this new knowledge was falling into place rather exactly. He pushed up her pretty dress, pooling on the table at her waist, slid the underwear to the side, and plunged hard into her. Charlotte groaned in contentment.

"Mmh, Ted… Ted, you feel so good…"

He hated her for how much sense this all made. He hated himself even more. She hated herself too, he knew, and perhaps for this reason she gave herself to him or to the other men. She was so starved for attention, so desperately craving a good fuck, or much more than the one. How often did she see the others to get her fill? Did she keep a tidy little schedule of all her marital indiscretions? But she wouldn’t, for if Sam ever came to find any evidence… He hated himself for not surpassing even such a pathetic loser as Sam, for being less than a good-for-nothing, for being only one of the several men she did not love.

"Harder," she begged.

He tried to think if he had ever fucked her this rough. There had been no lack of passion between them, not from the start nor in the several months this had lasted. He had thought they matched well. He had thought that, though she did not want what he wanted, he could get her there some day. With every thrust he gave now, he begged her to reconsider. With the tight grip of his hands on her ass, he clung to her as long as he still had her for himself. She was soaked around him, aroused to no end by the forbidden of it all, by the depravity. Was he a tool, a thought exercise for her to feel alive in her disobedience? How obscenely she squealed when he pushed inside of her again and again, how loud she moaned for him. Was it Sam she thought about, with him and with the others?

"Ted…" She whimpered. "Yes, _Ted_."

She was filling up the room with her little sounds, and skin slapping against skin so hard and fast it was near violent. It wasn’t, he never could be, but in this moment he almost wished he wanted to. He could feel her clench for him and her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table. With every thrust, her hair was a little messier, her moans a little louder. He had always thought her an open book for his own eyes, how easily she lost herself in pleasure, how well she let herself be fucked and craved it. He realized now that this was not a hidden part of herself she let him on as he had believe but simply another façade, another mask she wore for perhaps fewer than the broad audience. Still not just for him. He still wasn’t special. He was one among others. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"I’m gonna come," he said under his breath.

"Yes, come for me," she said, still taken in her little fantasy of a wayward wife.

She touched herself desperately, even when he grunted and stayed buried deep in her, and when he pulled out she played with herself so much more slick. Some of it dripped on the floor but she never noticed, too busy plucking her own pleasure to even note that Ted wasn’t giving a helping hand. Finally she came with a whimper she muffled on the table’s hard surface and came to a still. She let out a short laugh.

"I’ll go back first," she said, sounding much more clear now. "Wait a few minutes."

She climbed off the table and put some order in her outfit, too busy regaining her own self to know that Ted had lost the track of anything at all and after a quick kiss on the cheek, the door shut quietly behind her.

He sat alone in this empty meeting room on an empty floor much longer than he ought to. His face sank to the table and stayed there. Little by little, the thoughts were becoming more hazy again, the liquor was catching up, and he hated himself a little more than before. Then a lot. He tried to breathe, but every inhale was thick and bitter with doubt and, much worse, with many new certitudes filling him. Second best out of many others, a line behind him to take over at his first mistake. Four other men at least who saw Charlotte’s eyes veiled with pleasure when they fucked her, four other men who heard how well she whimpered for them, who felt her wet around their dicks just like him. Five men begging her to leave Sam, perhaps, but if she didn’t for any of them, then she truly never would, not for all the good dicks in the world. If she had an array of men to fuck, then she could just turn to the next when he asked her to love instead.

Charlotte was the proper lady, the courteous coworker again when he came back to the party. She looked as neat as ever, not one ripple on the dress, not one curl straying from her pretty bun this time. The same as she ever looked, hiding the true Charlotte underneath that nobody knew, not even Ted. He watched her make polite conversation with Bill. She always got along so well with him, two polite little things fluttering with good will together. Kind and plain, but what was hiding under that? Wanting and horny, but deeper under that, what was there?

"Fix your collar," Paul told him, appearing from the side and startling him.

Fuck. Ted supposed she had left a mark − though she always had, in a way, and she always would. He fixed the collar of his shirt and huffed. How smoothly she was talking to the others not ten minutes after being so thoroughly fucked by him. How easy the switch between all the Charlottes.

"Oh, it’s the countdown!" Someone cried from the other side of the room.

There was a burst of cheer and people began to clap and to count.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Charlotte was grinning, glancing at Bill and counting with him and Melissa.

"Seven! Six!"

Ted took a few long strides towards her, not caring one bit if Paul was offended at being left behind without so much as an attempt at conversation. Likely as anything, he wasn’t. Paul never gave a fuck. This was why Ted liked him.

"Five! Four!"

Charlotte beamed up at him when he was close to her and Ted felt nauseous and so terribly soothed by her smile. He hated himself for it. Mr and Mrs Davidson were holding each other close, rubbing their noses together lovingly.

"Three! Two! One!"

Ted’s hands closed around Charlotte’s face to pull her to him as he kissed her. She gasped, but the kiss was given back with just as much passion as it was initiated. Her hands bunched up in his shirt and she pressed herself close.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

His heart was drumming to the rhythm of a new year, of a new Charlotte in front of him when they parted. Surprised, though perhaps not unhappy. He could see the rise and fall of a heavy breath, the blush at her cheeks. Pretty gray-blue eyes widened with shock. He dared not to hope for something more, and still he hoped.

"Ted…"

Very gently, he stroked her cheek but the touch was burning him now and he dropped her entirely. He walked away. Not once did he look back, out of the hall, a lonely ride down the elevator, out to the empty street, the distant sounds of parties everywhere in town. He did not think he was particularly missed at the one he had left. Snow was falling lightly over Hatchetfield and he walked a few blocks on his own in the biting cold of the new year till his legs grew too tired to carry him and he thought he would collapse if he stayed out much longer. He called an Uber and went home alone.


End file.
